Etc
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Terserah, bertemu mantan pacar di tempat kerja memang sangat ampuh untuk menghancurkan fokusnya / "Bagaimana dengan Gaara? atau direktur Uchiha? " / "yang mana anata mu sebenarnya?" / NaruHina / AU
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga menggelung rambutnya yang acak-acakan sebelum _meeting_ dimulai.

Sesi _meeting_ kali ini akan membahas tentang projek pertama Hinata setelah 7 bulan lamanya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan percetakan majalah. Hinata mendapat tugas untuk menentukan tema juga desain majalah serta hal apa saja yang akan dibahas untuk edisi selanjutnya, yang akan diputuskan kesepakatannya setelah pertimbangan dari kepala editor perusahaan dan kantor pemasaran.

Gadis berambut biru tua itu menarik napasnya dalam. Ketika ia telah siap dengan file _power point_ juga sebuah pena ungu sebagai media tambahan, Ino Yamanaka menginterupsinya sebentar. Gadis berambut pucat itu membisikinya untuk menyelipkan perkenalan seorang pegawai baru sebelum Hinata memulai presentasinya. Si indigo mendengus kecewa.

"Hanya sebentar, ya?" bujuk Ino.

Secarik kertas berisikan nama sang pegawai baru diserahkan. Hinata mengucapkan sapa _selamat pagi,_ tersenyum dan memulai presentasinya.

"Sebelum kita mulai, saya akan memperkenalkan pegawai baru di perusahaan. Pegawai barunya . . "

Iris _amtehyst_ melebar ketika membaca nama di kertas kecilnya. Jantung Hinata berhenti berdegup untuk sekejap, sebelum Sakura menyadarkannya dengan ketukan kuku pada meja. Hinata melanjutkan dengan fokus yang buyar.

"Pegawai barunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dimohon untuk memperkenalkan diri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto** **(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Etc (c) Ichimacchan**

 _Alternative universe, slice of life, romance, drama_

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 _Rated T_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _If I could, give it all back. Give it all back. For just a one more day with u._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sayang,_ Ino Yamanaka mengetahui alasan dibalik fokus Hinata yang buyar saat _meeting_ tadi.

Meskipun projek yang telah Hinata siapkan mendapat persetujuan tanpa hambatan, tetap saja gadis itu merasa _down_ setelah menginjakkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Ino menghampirinya dengan semangat, iris _aquamarine_ berkerlip penasaran perihal pegawai baru yang cukup menarik perhatian.

"Bukankah Uzumaki Naruto itu mantan pacarmu?"

Hinata menyingkirkan lengan Ino dari bahunya, bernapas malas dan duduk beringsut di mejanya.

"Hinata!"

"Baik, baik. Dia memang mantan pacarku."

Kursi kerja di samping Hinata diseret paksa oleh Ino. Hinata berusaha terlihat sibuk agar teman kerjanya itu berhenti mengganggu, sayang seribu sayang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa penasaran dari ratu gosip yang merupakan kekasih dari fotografer perusahaan itu.

"Katakan, berapa lama kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Sebaiknya kau mengecek apakah pacarmu sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di minggu ini."

" _Mou,_ tenang saja. Sai-kun tidak akan pernah melewatkan _deadline._ "

"Bagus."

"Jadi, berapa lama?"

Hinata menghela napas keras. Ia memutar kursi kerjanya, berhadapan dengan Ino yang tersenyum lebar.

"7 atau 8 bulan."

Ino tertawa riang. Tangannya mampir sebentar untuk memperbaiki kancing kemeja yang kebetulan copot karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Hinata menyipitkan mata.

"Apakah dia menyenangkan?"

"Biasa saja."

"Tapi dia terlihat menyenangkan meskipun agak kikuk, betapa lucu!"

" _Ya, lucu._ Sekarang kembali ke meja mu dan urusi jadwal pemotretan dengan model majalah."

Hinata memutar kursinya sehingga berhadapan dengan komputernya lagi. Ino menggembungka pipinya bosan, menggerling kesal kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelum pemilik _aquamarine_ itu beranjak, Inuzuka Kiba yang merupakan salah satu _Lay-outer_ majalah menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Hinata menoleh. Ino masih berada di sana, malah kembali duduk di kursinya tidak ingin ketinggalan cerita. Kiba bersandar pada pembatas meja kerja Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

Pria bermarga Inuzuka itu menggaruk kepalanya. Gigi taring berderit enggan.

" _Lay-outer_ yang menangani projek mu akan diganti."

Alis Hinata berkerut.

"Kau ada projek lain?"

"Tidak, tidak." Dua tangan pria itu saling memeluk, kemudian bertumpu pada meja Hinata.

"Kepala editor memerintahkan pegawai baru itu sebagai _Lay-outer_ pengganti. Tenang saja, dia sudah ulung. Hitung-hitung sebagai pengukur kemampuannya saja."

Hinata menahan napas.

"Jadi pegawai baru itu seorang _Lay-outer?_ "

"Ya, kau tidak tahu? Dia cukup terkenal di perusahaan sebelumnya, ia dipindahkan karena kepala editor merekrutnya untuk menggantikan Gaara."

 _Menggantikan Gaara_

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Kiba tersenyum. "Kau bisa mendiskusikan projekmu dengannya hari ini."

Setelah mengatakannya, pria dengan tato segitiga merah di pipi itu beranjak pamit. Ino yang sedari tadi diam menyimak kini mulai bersuara, terlihat lebih _gemerlap_ dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Kau akan bekerja dengan mantan pacarmu!"

Hinata tersenyum masam.

"Apakah kau harus seantusias itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Entah. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Sebagai seorang _editor,_ ia harus memberikan instruksi pada _Lay-outer_ nya untuk menyelesaikan _editing_ dari sesi foto yang telah Sai kumpulkan padanya beberapa waktu lalu, juga naskah-naskah untuk rubrik artikel yang telah berhasil dikumpulkan Tenten dari jauh hari. Tentu saja, diskusi mengenai _editing_ ini membutuhkan ruang dimana hanya ada mereka yang bisa saling bertukar pendapat, menentukan apakah foto-foto yang telah di edit akan terlihat pantas untuk dicetak di majalah, ataupun tentang pengeditan naskah dan _cover_ majalah yang menjadi _icon_ utama untuk menarik perhatian.

Hinata memijit pelipisnya. Ia harus bersikap profesional, apalagi ini dunia pekerjaan. Masa lalunya dengan si _Lay-outer_ baru tentu tidak pantas mempengaruhi kinerjanya yang memang dikenal cermat dan kritis, masa-masa SMA dimana ia menghabiskan waktu dengan sang _mantan_ kembali berhamburan dalam ingatan. Hinata merasa kekanak-kanakan.

Dengan tekad bahwa ia akan menjadi profesional, Hinata beranjak dari meja dengan sebuah _flashdisk_ dan buku _note_ kecil di tangan. Gadis indigo itu mengecek gadgetnya seraya berjalan menuju tempat para _Lay-outer_ bekerja, terkejut sebentar ketika perangkat komunikasi itu bergetar karena sebuah panggilan tengah masuk kesana.

"Ya, _anata._ "

" _Aku akan menjemputmu di tempat kerja jam 7 malam."_

"Baiklah."

" _Dimana kita akan makan malam? Di rumah, atau di luar?"_

"Sebaiknya di rumah."

" _Setuju. Sampai jumpa nanti."_

"Ya."

Telepon selesai tepat ketika Hinata berdiri di depan pintu ruang _Lay-outer._ Gadis itu membuka pintunya, membuat seisi ruangan menoleh kepadanya.

"Apakah Uzumaki Naruto ada?"

Kepala pirang yang dulunya seperti durian itu kini berubah menjadi lebih rapi dengan potongan rambut pendekyang _khas._ Hinata tersenyum profesional, mengabaikan jantung yang meloncat-loncat ketika iris _sapphire_ itu terlihat kaget melihatnya.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto."

 _Aku tahu._

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang pergantian _Lay-outer_ untuk edisi selanjutnya, bukan?"

"Tentu. Mohon kerjasamanya, Hinata- _san_."

"Ya."

Untuk beberapa waktu, mereka tidak lagi bertukar kalimat. Saling bertemu pandang setelah sekian lama tidak saling menemukan. Iris _amtehyst_ beradu dengan _sapphire_ yang sama-sama terlihat redup. Mereka mematri sosok masing-masing dalam hati, tanpa sadar menghidupkan kenangan yang telah lama mati.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _anata."_

 _Seperti yang Hinata duga, Naruto memang akan memulainya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 _ **Anata**_ _= bisa berarti 'kamu' atau 'sayang'_

 _ **Lay-outer**_ _= bekerja di bidang desain grafis, mengedit font untuk naskah ataupun foto-foto sebagai cover dan media majalah_

 _ **Editor =**_ _mengusulkan dan menulis tema majalah dalam setiap edisi, mengawasi dan mengecek ulang pekerjaan Lay-outer pada tahap editing terakhir_

 _*mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pengertian atau tugas-tugas posisi tersebut hehe_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **RnR for next chapter !**

 **Danke, Tch** **üß!**

 _Ore_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** **(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Etc (c) Ichimacchan**

 _Alternative universe, slice of life, romance, drama_ _, out of character_

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 _Rated T_

.

.

.

Barangkali Naruto sudah menjadi lebih sarkastik dari biasanya. Hinata tidak benar-benar menyangka.

Diskusi mengenai proses _editing_ ini memakan waktu cukup lama. Setelah hampir dua jam lebih keduanya duduk dan _benar-benar_ berdiskusi tentang model mana yang harus dijadikan _main of topic,_ pada akhirnya pembicaraan yang kebanyakan saling berlawanan itu menghasilkan satu keputusan;

 _Diskusi kedua pada hari Senin, setelah aktivitas kantor selesai._

Keputusan ini diajukan oleh Naruto, yang pada saat itu harus pergi karena mendapat panggilan dari staf _Human Resource Development._ Tidak heran, sebenarnya. Pria berambut pirang itu langsung terjun ke lapangan meskipun ini merupakan hari pertamanya setelah perekrutan pegawai. Karena Naruto bisa _masuk_ ke perusahaan ini sebagai pegawai rekomendasi, proses seleksi dan wawancara oleh pihak HRD tidak menjadi tahap utama. Namun kualitas perusahaan yang terbilang bergengsi mengharuskan si pirang mengikuti prosedur yang sudah lama diberlakukan HRD bagi para pegawai baru, meskipun mereka merupakan rekomendasi atau sekedar pertukaran sementara.

Hinata berkata tidak keberatan untuk kembali berdiskusi di hari Senin, meskipun itu adalah hari liburnya. Tentu saja, Hinata tidak lupa bahwa pada hari itu, ia ada janji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Gaara, _anata nya._ Kepribadian Hinata yang perfeksionis terhadap pekerjaan membuat gadis indigo itu rela menunda kehidupan pribadi, disamping karena ia memang tidak terlalu mementingkan Gaara juga, sebenarnya. Bukan ia jahat, bukan. Gaara juga sudah paham dengan watak Hinata yang satu itu. Mungkin pria berambut merah itu akan mengerti dan mau menunggu di lain waktu.

Setelah Naruto pergi ke ruang staff HRD, Hinata masih duduk di kantin perusahaan, tempat mereka diskusi tadi. Gadis itu memijit pelipis dan menghela napas beberapa kali. Diskusi yang baru saja _ditunda_ kembali terngiang-ngiang. Kebanyakan dari diskusi tadi hanyalah debat dengan berbagai argumen dan alibi, meskipun baik ia dan Naruto sama-sama mengutamakan _big goals_ yaitu angka jual yang tinggi dalam majalah edisi kali ini.

Alasan mereka berdebat agak konyol, sebenarnya. Masalah model yang akan menjadi _main of topic_ kali ini. Terdapat dua kandidat model yang diajukan sebagai pertimbangan. Model A adalah model pendatang baru dengan catatan karir yang terbilang gemilang meskipun baru menggeluti dunia pemotretan selama satu tahun. Model ini cukup banyak disukai para pembaca majalah, dan mendapat _rate_ cukup tinggi pada _ranking_ model edisi kemarin. Model B adalah model pengalaman yang sudah 10 tahun lebih berkarir, eksistensinya tetap _awet_ hingga sekarang. Dari segi _rating,_ model B sedikit lebih unggul dari model A.

Perdebatan berawal ketika Naruto langsung berpendapat bahwa model A dapat menjadi pilihan tepat untuk meraih _big goals_ mereka. Si pirang berkata, bahwa orang-orang cenderung lebih menyukai yang baru, apalagi dengan catatan karir gemilang dan bakat yang istimewa. Masih banyak hal yang belum 'dikupas' dari model A tersebut, sehingga _main of topic_ nya nanti bisa membahas hal yang sekiranya orang-orang ingin ketahui mengenai model A ini.

Hinata tidak menentang, karena pendapat Naruto memang benar. Dari sisi psikologis, memang mayoritas orang-orang apalagi mereka yang memiliki gaya hidup perkotaan, lebih menyukai hal baru daripada hal lama. Namun Hinata sedikit menentang, datang dengan pendapat bahwa _sesuatu yang lama_ tidak akan terlalu buruk bila dijadikan pusat perbincangan.

Pola pikir Hinata lebih dominan ke _cari aman._ Meskipun model B ini sering diliput majalah, _rating_ penjualannya tidak pernah mengecewakan. Asalkan yang mereka bahas masih bersifat _belum diketahui, big goals_ perusahaan selalu tercapai bahkan melebihi ekspektasi dalam beberapa cetakan. Gadis itu menerangkannya kepada Naruto, dengan harapan bahwa si pirang terpengaruh dan setuju tentang model B tersebut.

Nyatanya Naruto justru tersenyum tipis, menumpu wajah pada tangan dan berkata dengan nada datar;

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut seperti itu?"

Setelah berkata begitu, dering telepon dari ponsel Naruto menginterupsi. Si pirang pamit mengangkat, kemudian mengusulkan _diskusi Senin_ tadi karena ia harus pergi ke staff HRD. Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian diam, kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran mengenai ucapan Naruto.

Pengecut; maksud Naruto disini adalah tentang pola pikir Hinata yang terlalu _terstruktur_ sehingga gadis itu lebih memilih cari aman ketimbang mencoba hal baru; dalam hal ini adalah menjadikan si model A sebagai _main of topic,_ yang bisa saja menjadi suatu percobaan besar baginya dalam _project_ pertamanya ini. Justru karena ini adalah project pertama, Hinata tidak ingin semuanya kacau dan tidak sesuai harapan. Gadis itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat hasil kerjanya terlihat sempurna dan patut diperhitungkan. Ia tidak menyukai usaha yang sia-sia. Hasil adalah segalanya. Sisi perfeksionis Hinata bersikukuh demikian.

Di samping itu semua, ada satu hal yang membuat Hinata heran sendiri. Gadis itu kenal betul dirinya seperti apa. Ia termasuk orang yang tidak suka ditentang orang lain, ia sangat keras kepala dan tidak ingin kalah. Meskipun gadis itu sadar bahwa ia harus bersikap profesional dalam urusan kerja, watak egoisnya itu kadang masih melekat dan susah dihilangkan.

Namun ketika debat bersama Naruto tadi, ia tidak merasa kesal atau direndahkan. Justru ia merasa tertantang, bersemangat untuk kian memenangkan adu argumen yang sebenarnya masih itu-itu saja. Bahkan masih terasa betul bagaimana ekspresifnya Hinata ketika berbicara, pun Naruto yang menunjukkan banyak gestur dengan wajah ngotot yang terlihat lucu.

 _Lucu?_

Hinata menepuk jidat. _Kumat._

Diskusi barusan membuatnya deja vu. Ketika masih berpacaran dulu, ia dan Naruto sering berdebat tentang kualitas grafik dan _story line_ dari anime-anime yang diperbincangkan. Selera mereka tidak pernah selaras. Cekcok tentang anime mana yang lebih bagus sering mendominasi pembicaraan, entah karena keduanya memang _freak_ atau tidak punya hal lain yang bisa dibicarakan.

Ketika berdebat, baik ia maupun Naruto tidak pernah merasa marah, tersinggung, apalagi kecewa. Mereka menikmati perdebatan itu, dengan berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk, hingga akhirnya mereka hanya akan tertawa dan menyudahi pembicaraan itu untuk dilanjutkan lain waktu. Biasanya, setelah selesai debat, jika suasana sedang _sepi,_ Naruto akan mencuri kecupan dan memeluk Hinata dengan badan gemetar dan wajah merah hebat. Sungguh menggemaskan bagaimana si pirang merasa malu namun _mau_ disaat bersamaan. Hinata tanpa sadar tersenyum saat mengingat kembali masa-masa itu, sebelum sesosok pria duduk di sampingnya tanpa permisi kemudian menatapi wajahnya dengan serius.

"Jarang sekali bisa melihat nona _songong_ ini tersenyum."

Hinata kaget dan menoleh spontan. Sosok pria berambut _emo_ menumpu wajah pada tangan, tersenyum tipis dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

Hinata menggeser posisi duduknya dua kursi lebih jauh dari sosok itu. Lamunannya buyar dan pecah, _mood_ bagus gadis itu seketika hilang digantikan perasaan ingin segera pergi dan menghindari pria tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang direktur kantor pemasaran, memang kerap kali mendekati Hinata tanpa aba-aba. Pria itu sangat agresif bahkan nyaris mengerikan ketika menekan Hinata untuk memutuskan Gaara dan menjadi pasangannya. Hal yang membuat Hinata menolak pria ini adalah karena ia paham bahwa Sasuke memiliki watak yang sama dengannya, egois dan keras kepala. Di atas itu semua, Sasuke memiliki karisma yang luar biasa memesona yang bahkan Hinata sendiri mau mengakuinya. Tidak terlalu heran mengapa sekretaris direktur pemasaran, Haruno Sakura, belakangan ini sering melempar tatapan tak suka pada Hinata. Barangkali gadis berambut merah jambu itu menaruh hati pada direkturnya. Namun fakta bahwa Sasuke terus berusaha mendekati Hinata membuat semuanya terasa menyebalkan, Sakura yang tadinya baik berubah menjadi sosok yang _panas_ meskipun masih bersikap ramah sebagai formalitas.

 _Merepotkan._ Hinata menghela napas.

"oh, Uchiha-san. Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan?"

Sasuke membenarkan kerah dan dasi baju kerjanya. Pria itu memang tampan bukan main. Ia memiliki aroma jantan yang _khas,_ pembawaan tenang serta keistimewaan diri sebagai pria yang serba bisa. Namun dua orang keras kepala yang menjalin hubungan bukanlah ide yang bagus. Hinata hanya belajar dari pengalaman. Juga, ia kurang suka pada pria yang populer di kalangan wanita. Hinata adalah pencemburu berat.

"Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu makan malam, bersama."

Sifatnya yang _to the point_ cukup Hinata suka. Tidak basa-basi, tidak banyak bicara, langsung ke maksud tujuan. Nampaknya agak berbeda dari Naruto yang sering basa-basi bahkan mencari alasan. Hinata segera mengutuk diri setelah sadar bahwa ia terus menerus memikirkan pria pirang itu setelah diskusinya tadi.

Hinata memberesi barang-barang dan berdiri. Sasuke menatapnya dengan sirat kecewa.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Gaara akan menjemputku malam ini."

Andai saja Sasuke menyerah terhadap Hinata. Mungkin gadis itu bisa sedikit bernapas lega dari berbagai tatapan tajam para wanita di tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lelah?"

Gaara adalah salah satu sosok yang bisa mengimbangi Hinata dalam berbagai konteks. Hinata cukup nyaman dengan watak Gaara yang pendiam namun perhatian. Kadang pria itu memanjakan Hinata dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan dan kata-kata yang kelewat lembut, membuat Hinata merasa berharga dan dibutuhkan. Mereka belum tinggal bersama karena tempat Gaara bekerja cukup jauh dari apartemen Hinata. Namun si merah sering memaksakan diri untuk menginap demi menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata, membuat si indigo merasa bersalah karena ia harus berkata bahwa waktu mereka di hari Senin nanti tidak akan terlaksana.

Ia dan Gaara bertemu pada saat acara pertemuan besar antar perusahaan percetakan pada malam tahun baru. Sama seperti Sai, Gaara adalah seorang fotografer majalah yang sudah mendapat kontrak dari salah satu percetakan ternama selain percetakan tempat Hinata bekerja. Selain memotret para model, kekasihnya itu juga sering melakukan _mountain photoshoot_ jika memiliki waktu luang. Gaara adalah sosok yang begitu kental dengan alam. Pria itu suka pegunungan, rela mendaki dan kerepotan demi mendapatkan panorama indah yang akan dipotretnya dengan kamera _kesayangan,_ hadiah dari Hinata.

Frekuensi mereka bertemu cukup sedikit. Entah karena sibuk bekerja, atau Hinata yang ditinggalkan mendaki. Namun gadis indigo itu tak pernah keberatan. Ia nyaman dengan kondsi mereka sekarang.

"Tidak. Maksudku, ya –mungkin, sedikit."

Mereka sudah selesai makan malam. Gaara mengajaknya untuk menonton televisi, dengan tubuh merapat dan bergumul dalam satu selimut. Hinata bersandar nyaman di dada bidang kekasihnya. Kepala gadis itu dipenuhi kalimat-kalimat pertimbangan untuk menyampaikan ketidakbisaannya dalam menghabiskan waktu bersama saat hari Senin nanti. Hinata terkaget ketika Gaara mengecup kepala dan pundaknya lembut, sesekali membubuhi kulit Hinata dengan tanda merah samar yang bisa hilang besok pagi. Hinata terpejam, menyesapi aroma kekasihnya yang begitu menenangkan.

"Maaf, _anata._ Hari Senin nanti aku ada jadwal kerja, yang mendadak. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, Gaara tersenyum lalu mencium bibirnya sebentar. Gadis indigo itu merasa lega dalam hati, karena ternyata bukan dirinya seorang yang _tega_ menggagalkan rencana mereka yang sudah dinantikan jauh-jauh hari.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ada pekerjaan di hari Senin."

Tangan Gaara turun dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Meskipun itu hari liburmu?"

"Nah, _lay-outer_ kali ini agak keras kepala dan susah diajak kompromi. Aku harus berusaha lebih keras."

Gaara tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kepala pria itu turun dan menggigiti tulang selangka Hinata pelan, membuat pemiliknya bergidik geli. Sungguh terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia senang bersama Gaara.

"Ajak aku mendaki bersamamu." celetuk Hinata.

Si merah mengangkat kepala dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau yakin? Pemalas sepertimu tidak akan kuat berjalan bahkan sampai seperempat pendakian."

"Kau bisa menggendongku, _anata_."

"Ingin kekasihmu bongkok duluan?"

Tinju melayang dari tangan kanan Hinata. Gaara menghindar, menangkap tangan kekasihnya itu dalam genggaman. Dikecup dan diciumnya lengan itu mesra. Hinata melengkungkan bibir marah.

"Aku tidak gendut, ya. Catat."

Gaara mendengus senang. "Aku tahu."

Malam itu Hinata habiskan dengan meringkuk dan menggeliat nyaman dalam pelukan Gaara. Meskipun bayangan Naruto dan kenangan-kenangan mereka di masa lalu kembali teringat dan membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Senin.

"Yakin baik-baik saja? Wajahmu menakutkan, dan . . kau bau keringat."

Mereka bertemu di sebuah cafe yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari kantor. Naruto terlambat sekitar 20 menit, datang dengan muka kusut dan pakaian kurang tertata. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kemeja. Sederhana namun melekat dengan bagus padanya.

Naruto duduk. Mendengus dan mengedikkan bahu sarkastik.

"Tidak pernah kutemukan staff HRD yang bengis macam begitu." Ujarnya, bernada mengejek.

Hinata mengangkat alis. "ah, Tsunade-san? Kau memang tidak bisa menghindari dari pertanyaan provokasinya."

Naruto melambaikan tangan, menyuruh pelayan cafe untuk menghampiri meja mereka. Hinata belum memesan apa-apa, kaku sekali. Gadis itu masih sama ternyata. Membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan merasakan desir senang dalam dirinya.

"Meskipun dada besarnya sedikit _membantu,_ sih."

Hinata bernapas keras. " _sekuhara."_

"Tsunade-san lebih cocok jadi model majalah dewasa. Percayalah."

"Tsunade-san hanya awet muda."

"Kau juga cocok jadi model majalah, _lho._ Kau cantik."

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Ekspresi Naruto ketika mengatakannya cukup sukar dibaca. Hinata tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Itu semacam gombalan? Terima ka –"

"Kalau kau kurus sedikit, ya."

Si gadis indigo terdiam kembali. Ia mencerna perkataan Naruto dengan wajah naif khas anak-anak yang menunggu antrian es krim. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata menggebrak meja marah.

"Aku tidak gendut, astaga!"

"Masih sensitif masalah berat badan, ya? Kau tidak berubah."

Wajah Hinata memerah malu. Naruto tertawa dengan iris _sapphire_ yang setia menatapnya, dengan sorot yang tidak bisa dimengerti apa maksudnya. Hinata mengalihkan tatapan pada buku menu juga berpura-pura sibuk dengan membuka laptop. Itu benar, mereka bertemu untuk alasan kerja! Bukan untuk menjadi lebih akrab, atau –

"Katakan, Hinata. Kau sudah punya _anata_ baru?"

Atau untuk membahas masa lalu, dan masa sekarang yang sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued !**

 **.**

 **Balasan review :**

 _ **Uzunami1 :**_ apa sekarang udah mengerti? Maaf kalau gaya cerita saya agak membingungkan, wqwq. Ini sudah di lanjut, silakan dinikmati!

 _ **Mishima13 :**_ terima kasih banyak, maaf update nya lama, semoga kamu masih suka baca fanfic ini!

 _ **Amu B :**_ belum, Hinata belum nikah kok, tapi udah sama si panda merah yang unyu itu ~

 _ **Nia Anis**_ : udah kejawab ya, yang jadi pacarnya Hinata siapa. Tapi ngga bakal semudah itu kok hubungan mereka! Masih ada Narutoh sama Saskeh dan tokoh lain yang menanti ~

 **lae :** sudah dilanjut, monggo dibaca ~

Untuk review yang lain karena intinya sama minta dilanjut, sudah saya lanjut ya, maaf tidak dibalas semua! Terima kasih kepada pembaca sekalian yang berkenan review, fav, dan follow ff saya. Saya senang sekali. Mohon maaf untuk waktu update yang lama nya keterlaluan. Bukannya sibuk di rl, cuman ya nulis cerita bersambung itu ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaan, XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Keep review to make this ff alive!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
